Simplify the following expression: ${8y+3-1-3y}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {8y - 3y} + {3 - 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {5y} + {3 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5y} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $5y+2$